His Butler, Unorthodox
by pinksnowboots
Summary: SebaCiel. Ciel disapproves of Sebastian using seduction as a method to gather information and has a talk with him while bathing. Years later, Sebastian shows Ciel what the fuss is all about. Omake: Dialogue only pillow talk about the corset incident.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Kuroshitsuji fic, so I apologize if it is not completely in character. I have only watched the anime, and I am not all the way through yet, but I have seen a good number and I am definitely hooked. This is a SebaCiel, and is about as tame as most of my fics (meaning romance, kissing and such, but no sex). The pairing seems to just be everywhere in the anime, so if you ship SebaCiel, which I do, you can pretty much see it throughout the whole series.

Anyway, this is an extension of a scene from episode 17, I believe. It is just after Sebastian seduced the female cult member for information about the cult and Ciel and Grell were forced to wait and listen. I have added some information about Ciel, Sebastian, and demons in general which is not, to my knowledge, canon, but it's not any more extreme than in most fanfictions.

I do not own Kuroshitsuji. Please consider yourself disclaimed. There is a curse word and a kiss in this fic. Consider yourself warned.

Please enjoy and drop a review by. Even short reviews make writers super happy and reviews will make me more likely to write more fanfic int he Kuro fandom. I probably will anyway, because there is definitely not enough William/Grell. But reviews can't hurt!

* * *

><p>Ciel had long since outgrown his uneasiness at being naked in front of Sebastian. At first, the sensation of being bathed by another man, even if that man were not quite human, was strange to him, but Sebastian had insisted, claiming that, "If I could not ensure that my young master washes behind his ears, then what kind of a butler would I be?" When Ciel had begun to feel the first stirrings of puberty, bathing once again became an awkward affair (for Ciel at least, embarrassment seemed to be one of the many emotions that the demon was not affected by). But Sebastian quite tactfully handled the situation by confining his cleaning to chaste areas of his body, and always handling his task in the most professional of ways.<p>

So, to sum up, Ciel was no longer embarrassed by being bathed by his butler. However, his feeling of discomfort arose again right after the…incident in which Sebastian had seduced a young female cult member for information (in a rather unfortunate way-his methods had caused Ciel to listen to the two in addition to hearing Grell jabber in indignation). So when Sebastian drew his bath, Ciel was rather irritable and was even more imperious in his orders than usual. However, once he was undressed, by Sebastian, of course, and sitting in the tub, his simple annoyance became discomfort and a vague feeling of possessiveness that he could not place.

"Sebastian," Ciel stated coolly, "Was that display of yours _really _necessary?"

Sebastian, infuriatingly calm as ever, simply continued his washing as usual as he replied. "It was simply the most expedient way to obtain the necessary information, my young master."

The way that he addressed Ciel as his young master had always reassured him. Although Ciel claimed not to need anyone, he was still a young boy who had lost everything, and Sebastian at his side calmed him and reassured him that he would never truly be alone. The mutual possession the two shared based on the contract only solidified the fact that the two were bound for as long as Ciel was alive. And that was the only timeframe he was really concerned with. But after his butler had been with another person so intimately without his express position, Ciel felt as if someone had used _his _possession. And Ciel was not accustomed to sharing what was rightfully his.

"You could have gained it through other means. You have in the past. Or were you enjoying yourself when you should have been following your orders?" Ciel's voice slipped into the tone which was reminiscent of a child throwing a very subdued tantrum. Although it rarely showed, he was a child, albeit a very mature one, and sometimes hints of childishness would permeate his typically mature countenance.

"Young master, I was following your orders. And I thought you were willing to solve cases by _any_ means necessary, as you have so often told me."

Ciel could picture the butler's slight smirk as he threw Ciel's words back at the boy. A amused glint in his eyes, looking slightly more human without his jacket on, but still far more handsome than a human. And his gloves were still on, as they almost always were, hiding the mark of their contract. Ciel idly wondered how he did not get them wet.

When Ciel did not respond except with a derisive humph, Sebastian continued. "And if you truly wish to know, I did not enjoy myself in the slightest."

"Stop lying." Ciel snapped, still subtly pouting.

"I told you, my young master, I will never lie to you. You ordered it, if you will remember. I believe it was when you were wearing that fetching pink dress at the Viscount Druitt's party."

"I believe I also ordered you to never speak of that incident again."

"Actually, you only strongly suggested that. But anyway, if you truly wish to know, my preferences lie more with the male gender. I find females rather distasteful on the whole." Although it was said in the exact same manner that Sebastian always seemed to have, it was some of the most personal information the butler had ever revealed.

"I thought you didn't feel such human emotions such as attraction."

Sebastian almost sighed. His master was feeling exceptionally petulant today.

"Actually, that is a common misconception about demons. We can feel emotions, but it is much more difficult to induce those emotions. We can more easily feel base emotions, such as desire, wrath, or hunger. We even feel amusement, annoyance, and such fairly often, but it is much more difficult for us to feel stronger emotions. For a human to cause a demon to feel true affection or loyalty is a great feat indeed."

Ciel remained quiet for a moment, processing the information.

"Have you ever felt those things because of a human?"

"Yes."

Ciel did not press the matter. He felt vaguely uncomfortable discussing feelings, with a demon of all people, so he reverted to scolding.

"Well, even if you did not feel enjoyment from your _activities_, I would prefer that you not employ such methods again. They are quite tiresome."

"Is that an order, young master?"

The two often bantered like this, defiant and sometimes verging on antagonistic. It kept their wits sharp and to be honest, it was rather more entertaining than conversing cordially with imbeciles such as the other Phantomhive servants.

"Does it need to be?" Ciel narrowed his eyes. Although Sebastian could not see, he chuckled.

"No."

"Good."

Ciel tried to drop the topic there, but it was still bothering him. And much like a guard dog, once he grabbed onto something, it was difficult to let go. He sat stewing as Sebastian continued to wash his back, his neck, his arms. Suddenly Ciel snapped, frustrated at the silence.

"And take off those damn gloves. They'll get wet."

Sebastian said nothing, obediently removing his gloves with his teeth. Ciel watched in the reflection of the tub.

"And anyway, I don't understand why that girl was idiotic enough to give up information for something as carnal as sex. I cannot comprehend the workings of the average mind."

Sebastian chuckled again. "Well, the thriving prostitution industry would imply that most adult humans are willing to pay for such services. And besides, I am simply one hell of a lover."

Ciel snorted. "I doubt that."

"Indeed, young master?" Sebastian was suddenly beside him, rather than behind. Ciel turned to meet his eyes.

"I mean, what sort of appeal could such activities hold? They are simply unnecessary and impractical."

Ciel was about to turn away, when Sebastian caught his chin with his bare fingers and forcefully held his gaze. Then he swooped forward like a falcon catching his prey and kissed Ciel, gently at first, so the boy could comprehend what was happening. Then he became more demanding, slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth as he let out a small gasp.

Then before Ciel could react in one way or another, Sebastian had broken the kiss, leaning back smugly. Before he went to fetch a towel, he leaned in next to his master's ear and whispered huskily

"I'll show you when you're older."

* * *

><p>Please review. Comments, criticism, etc. And should I write a follow up? No lemon, but maybe an addition with more actual confessions and such. Just let me know! Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I honestly never intended to write a followup to this. It was strictly going to be a oneshot. But then stuff happened. And by stuff, I mean I watched and episode of Hell Girl and (no offense to any fans), thought it was extremely stupid especially compared to Kuroshitsuji. I guess the trading your soul stuff reminded me of it, so I went back and hit my favorite episodes (the corset one, of course, and anything with Grell in it). This in turn got me thinking about little bits of post-coital banter between demon!Ciel and Sebastian. And it bugged me until this happened. Surprise!

This is really just a bit of fluff, no actual sex. Mostly dialogue, as I need practice. And if the dialogue sounds kind of overly formal, that's how I picture these two speaking, so it is intentional this time and not just an example of my failure to write dialogue. And in this, Ciel has been a demon for a while and has chosen a form which resembles how he would have appeared had he grown to be nineteen as a human. Takes away the squick factor from the SebaCiel, in my opinion, which is what I need to write it. My understanding is that demons do have power over their appearance, but if not, then we'll call it artistic liberties. Anyway, please enjoy! 

* * *

><p>Sebastian smirked contentedly.<p>

"Has the young master changed his opinion of such, 'unnecessary and impractical' activities?"

Ciel groaned quietly, shifting slightly to trap the older demon's arm under his body as he mumbled. "Sebastian, I'm comfortable, albeit a bit sore in places I would rather not be. Could you please be quiet for a moment?"

Sebastian smiled in fond amusement. "I'll take that as a yes."

Ciel wrinkled his nose, a childhood habit that he had never quite been able to shake even after aging mentally and physically for quite some time, but otherwise refused to budge or open his eyes while grumbling. "I would hope that you could infer that response from our earlier activities, unnecessary as they may have been. If not, then I have really been giving you too much credit all these years."

"Have I told you lately how much I appreciate your razor sharp wit? And of course, your biting sense of sarcasm."

"Have I mentioned that at the moment I don't really give a damn?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, that's quite all right. At the moment, I'm much more thankful that demons are able to change their appearance. We would never have been able to engage in such recreation were you still physically twelve rather than an acceptable nineteen to my twenty-four."

"Considering that I'm also decades old and you centuries, I think it's a little late to worry about the age difference."

"Ah, but my concerns are not for propriety. I simply would not engage in sexual relations with anyone under eighteen physically. Although demons are not known for their moral code, we accept the fact that relations with a child would be wholly unsatisfying."

Ciel opened his eyes long enough to glare up at his former butler. "Good to know you're not gallivanting around fucking children behind my back."

"Such vulgar language, my young master!" Sebastian raised the hand that was not currently trapped by Ciel and pressed it to his heart in mock-consternation. "You wound me with your words. Since I have been in your service, I have taken no other lovers but that ridiculous farm girl, and as I have told you, I did not enjoy it in the least."

Ciel roused himself slightly, propping himself against the headboard to look Sebastian in the eyes, freeing the man's arm as he shifted. "I have told you many times that if you seek amusement or sustenance elsewhere, you may feel free to pursue it. If I have need of you, you will know." The eye that marked the contract glowed gently, currently free of its customary eye patch, while his unblemished eye betrayed his hidden insecurity.

Sebastian lifted up his hand, for once gloveless, and covered Ciel's right eye, aligning his mark over his master's.

"If I remember correctly, you _ordered _me to do as I please unless you said otherwise."

Ciel nodded slightly, but remained silent.

"And as your servant, I am bound by your orders, am I not?"

Another almost imperceptible nod.

"And as I have told you before, I never lie. So you may believe me when I say that I have followed your orders to the utmost, and as such, there is obviously no place in this dimension or any other where I would rather be at this moment than here with you, Ciel."

Ciel's eyes widened in surprise at being addressed by his name rather than as "young master," but his exclamations where silenced as Sebastian lowered his hand from Ciel's eye to below his chin, gently tilting his head up til they were at eye level, red searing into luminous purple. They gazed at each other for a moment, a fleeting expression of the emotions which were normally so rare an experience for demons. And then their eyes ceased to meet so that their lips could instead.

* * *

><p>Reviews are like fairies. They die if you say that you don't believe in them (demons are made of tougher stuff). So save a review fairy and click the button handily located below!<p>

(And forgive my rambling. I am quite tired.) 


	3. Omake

I keep labeling this story as complete and I keep lying. Well, this time I mean it. This is just a silly little dialogue-only omake involving pillow talk and recollections of the corset moment. It's just a whim that I had to record the random snippets of conversations I kept imagining over the infamous corset incident and of course, how sexual it looks. This happened.

Although this is a small thing, reviews would still be awesome and wonderful!

* * *

><p>"Sebastian, why the hell are you chuckling?"<p>

"Forgive me, Ciel. I am simply remembering the evening many years back when you dressed as a woman and went to the Viscount's ball."

"May I inquire why you bring up that rather embarrassing incident?"

"Well, I must say that you make a very attractive woman. Also, I begin to see some similarities between what has just transpired between us and the effort that we took to get you into that corset."

"I fail to see any similarity. Or any need to relive that mortifying experience."

"Now, now. Don't look so murderous-it doesn't suit you."

"Nagging me is not going to accomplish anything. You are my butler and my lover, not my mother."

"Well, I would certainly hope not. Otherwise our earlier actions would raise some interesting moral dilemmas."

"What, the age difference and contract binding us isn't kinky enough for you?"

"That is certainly not what I meant, master. A demon's age is fairly inconsequential after the first hundred years, and I find the contract mark that we share rather…erotic."

"Speak for yourself. You can hide yours under gloves. I have to wear a bloody eyepatch every bloody day."

"If it is any consolation, I believe that the eyepatch is also rather fectching."

"It is not. Anyway, what were you saying about the corset?"

"Ah yes. That it bore remarkable similarities to having se-"

"Sebastian!"

"What? You are certainly no blushing virgin. Blushing, certainly. Virgin, not anymore as of about half an hour ago."

"…"

"Should I continue with my comparison or would you like to let your extremely misplaced sense of modesty interrupt again?"

"Very well. Continue."

"Well, as I was saying, our joint effort in putting you into that corset rather reminded me of our joint effort in, ah, copulation."

"Sebastian, you can just say the bloody word. We had sex. Like you said, I'm not a virgin."

"With all due respect, you still blush like one. But regardless. In both situations you were rather attractively flushed, sweaty and short of breath. I had total power over you. There was pain, but the result was worth it."

"Speak for yourself. The sex may have been worth it, but I remember no benefit to that corset."

"Of course, I meant worth it for me. You are a quite attractive young woman. Of course, I do prefer you as a young male demon, but it's always interesting to try new things."

"I will NOT be putting on a dress or a corset ever again."

"I wouldn't dream of suggesting such a thing, my young lord. Where does your mind go these days?"

"Oh, shut it."

"And I do believe that the reason I recalled the corset incident was that in both situations, you called my name in a rather enticing, yet slightly feminine fashion. Of course, this time it was in approval, which is always preferable."

"I do not sound like a woman in bed."

"Certainly not. But you do sound like a fairly delicate and feminine man, which I daresay you are."

"So then how do you account for the differences? The corset scene wasn't sexual."

"Speak for yourself."

"Sebastian, you beter be kidding. Also, at that time I was a ten year old boy about to dress as a ten year old girl, whereas I am now a demon over 100 years old and I have physically matured enough that sexual actions between us would no longer constitute pedophilia."

"And I am quite grateful for that."

"Anyway, my point is that they are quite different."

"I never said that they were the same. I just said that I found some similarities. I would hope that there would be some differences though. For example, you vowed to never again wear a corset. I very much hope that you do not make the same vow about fornication. Although based on your reactions, I doubt I have to worry."

"Fuck you, Sebastian."

"Gladly."


End file.
